Niemand
by Finlass
Summary: Ein Elb sitzt am Straßenrand von Minas Tirith und starrt ins Leere... Ich weiß, ich habs nicht so mit Zusammenfassungen... ^_^*


Disclaimer: Mittelerde etc. gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, der Elb hier gehört mir.  
  
a/n: PG-13 weil ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin. Wahrscheinlich übertreibe ich mal wieder, aber beim Rating bin ich lieber vorsichtig.  
  
Schuld an der ganzen Sache sind größtenteils meine Freunde Maeglin, Aegnor und Endil, Maeglin und Aegnor wegen ihrer Einstellung zu solchen Typen wie dem Elben hier ("ist doch niedlich!") und Endil weil sie gesagt hat: "Mach ma!" Tja, und das ist dabei herausgekommen...  
  
OK, ich geb zu, meine Philosophierstunde hat wieder ein wenig durchgeschlagen. Na ja, ich hoffe es ist wenigstens etwas verständlich.  
***  
  
Niemand  
  
***  
  
Schönes Wetter heute, wirklich. Die Sonne scheint und es ist warm, beinahe zu warm. Die Straßen sind voller Menschen, die geschäftig hin und her wuseln. Es herrscht eine fröhliche Stimmung -der Frühling ist endlich angebrochen. Nur wenige Schatten vermögen heute die Geister zu trüben.  
  
Manchmal schauen die Leute mitleidig an den Straßenrand. Einige Bettler sitzen dort. Was für eine Vorstellung! Bettler! Selbst im glorreichen Minas Tirith gibt es solch erbärmliche Kreaturen. Arme Menschen... Doch seht mal da, zwischen ihnen! Dort, dieses hässliche Wesen, das da sitzt, an einen einzelnen Baum gelehnt. Typisch Elb, ein Baum! Ja, diese Kreatur ist ein Elb, auch wenn man ihn kaum noch als solchen erkennen kann. Tja, so kann das Leben spielen, liebe Elben! Uns nennt ihr kränklich, doch schaut mal, was euch geschehen kann!  
  
Das werden sie wohl denken, die Menschen, während sie an mir vorbeilaufen. Ja, ich bin ein Elb, oder zumindest war ich mal einer. Was ich heute bin, weiß ich nicht genau. Vielleicht sehe ich noch ein wenig aus wie ein Elb, auch wenn mein Körper übersät ist von Narben, mein linkes Auge immer von Strähnen meines wirren schwarzen Haares verdeckt wird -nicht schlimm, ich werde eh nie mehr etwas mit ihm sehen können- und mein rechter Arm schlaff herunterhängt -noch so ein nutzloses Körperteil.  
  
Lacht ruhig! Mich stört es nicht. Ich wurde schon oft genug ausgelacht, da ist einmal mehr oder weniger auch egal. Ich werde derweil weiter das tun, was ich schon seid endlos langer Zeit tue: ins Nichts starren.  
  
Die Leute die vorbeigehen starren auch, aber sie starren mich an. Sie sehen mich an, als wüssten sie es, als wüssten sie, was geschehen ist. Doch in Wirklichkeit sehen sie in mir nur eine bemitleidenswerte Kreatur, oder vielleicht haben sie auch Angst vor mir, oder fühlen sich von mir beobachtet. Aber egal was sie denken, sie starren mich an, und es kümmert sie nicht, dass ich nicht zurückstarre. Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht angesehen werden, aber nach meinem Willen fragt keiner.  
  
Warum ich dann hier bin, fragt ihr? Nun, ein Ort ist so gut wie der andere. Ich könnte auch am Meer sein, oder tief in einem dunklen Wald. Doch ich bin hier gelandet, reiner Zufall.  
  
Die Menschen starren immer noch. Ich frage mich, was sie an mir so faszinierend finden. Möglicherweise bin ich für sie so etwas wie ein Beweis, das es ihnen gut geht. Sie könnten schließlich auch hier sitzen, es könnte ihnen ja auch so gehen wie mir. Da dies jedoch nicht der Fall ist sind sie froh, zu froh, um Mitleid zu empfinden. Gut so, zumindest dafür bin ich ihnen dankbar. Ich brauche kein Mitleid von ihnen -es würde sowieso keinem helfen.  
  
Es sind ja bloß Menschen, was könnten sie schon tun? Bloß Menschen.... Zumindest habe ich dies früher gedacht. Früher habe ich auf sie herabgeschaut, habe uns Elben für etwas besseres gehalten. Habe sie ob ihrer Sterblichkeit verachtet, ihrer Gebrechlichkeit, ihrer Kränklichkeit. Nun verachten sie mich, verkrüppelt, zerlumpt, ein schlechter Abklatsch eines Elben, eine Parodie auf ihre beinahe Perfektheit. Nun können sie lästern, wie einige von uns -was sage ich ,uns'? Ich bin längst keiner mehr von ihnen- hinter ihrem Rücken über sie spotten, oder es sogar offen zeigen. Eigentlich kümmert es mich nicht, Spott ist mir, wie schon gesagt, längst egal, wenn da nicht jene grauenvolle Tatsache wäre, dass sie recht haben. Und dabei sehen sie nur meinen gebrochenen Körper. Es gibt einiges, was sie nicht wissen, und wahrscheinlich ist das auch gut so. Sie kennen meinen Geist nicht, der jedoch genau so aussieht wie mein Körper: verstümmelt, vernarbt. Doch wissen sie, was geschehen ist? Nun gut, eigentlich ist das nicht schwer zu erraten. Was kann schon geschehen, das einem Elben so zusetzt? So etwas tun wir uns in unserem Volk nicht gegenseitig an, jedenfalls nicht, soweit ich wüsste. Menschen, ja Menschen würde ich dies zutrauen, doch sie haben mir nichts angetan, genau wie die Elben oder irgendein anderes der freien Völker.  
  
Egal, sprechen wir nicht weiter davon. Ich will mich nicht daran erinnern.  
  
Was, ihr wollt noch mehr wissen? Und was genau?  
  
Mein Name? Ich habe keinen. Wen sollte es auch interessieren, wie ich heiße? Wie, jeder hat einen Namen? Wenn das so ist, wartet, dann lasst mich überlegen! Ich bin ein Bastard, eine Ratte, ein Bettler, Abschaum, Lumpenpack, Dreck. Ich habe doch Namen, schaut! Schaut, hier, so nennen sie mich! Das werden wohl meine Namen sein!  
  
Natürlich, ich weiß, was sie bedeuten. Ich spreche ihre Sprache, mein verkrüppelter Geist kann es übersetzen. Früher hätte es mich gestört, damals, als ich noch jung war, jung und unschuldig. Das klingt witzig, nicht wahr? Gebt es doch zu, seht mich an, glaubt ihr, ich sei jemals etwas anderes gewesen als jetzt? Glaubt ihr, ich sei jemals schön gewesen, wie wir Elben es eigentlich sind? Glaubt ihr einem verkohlten Baumstumpf, dass er einmal eine mächtige Eiche war? Natürlich wisst ihr es in eurem Inneren, doch euer Auge erblickt etwas anderes, und ist es schwierig für euren Geist, die Wahrheit zu sehen. So einfach ist das. So, wo waren wir eben stehen geblieben, bevor ich abschweifte? Ach ja, früher hat es mich, wie schon gesagt, gestört, wenn mich jemand beschimpft hat.  
  
Heute ist es mir egal. Sie haben ja recht, das kann und will ich nicht bestreiten. Ihr seht mich doch! Was würdet ihr zu mir sagen? Würdet ihr mir einen Namen voller Schönheit geben? Würdet ihr einen vernarbten Krüppel "Sternenglanz" nennen? Würdet ihr einen Wahnsinnigen "Klargeist" nennen? Wäre dies nicht eine Lüge? Würde nicht jeder sehen, dass es eine Lüge ist und trotzdem spotten? Warum die Wahrheit hinter schönen Worten verstecken? Irgendwie sinnlos, oder?  
  
Schönheit kommt von Innen, sagen manche. Interessante Einstellung, und ich kann ihr sogar teilweise zustimmen. Aber an meiner Lage ändert das nichts. Da mein Geist gebrochen ist, genau wie mein Körper, bin ich wohl die Hässlichkeit in Person. Aber das kümmert mich nicht. Was nützt es, sich Gedanken über etwas zu machen, das eh nicht zu ändern ist? Früher -immer dieses verdammte ,früher'!- war ich schön, das glaube ich zumindest. Doch das ist nun vergangen, wie alles andere aus den glücklichen Zeiten.  
  
Schönheit wird zwangsweise einmal hässlich, so sagen zumindest die Menschen. Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto wahrer erscheint mir dieser Satz. Alles ist vergänglich, selbst wir Elben, obwohl wir doch unsterblich sind, schwinden irgendwann dahin. Es kann einfach Keiner ewig leben. Irgendwann ist der Geist des Lebens müde. Wenn man jung ist, kann man sich das schwerlich vorstellen. Das Leben ist noch frisch, so vieles gibt es noch zu sehen, so viele Abenteuer zu erleben. Doch denkt einfach mal daran, ihr läget auf einer Wiese und beobachtet die Grashalme im Wind. Anfangs mag es wundervoll sein, doch nachdem ihr sie stunden- oder vielleicht sogar tagelang beobachtet habt, werdet ihr des endlosen Schauens müde. So geschieht es auch dereinst mit dem Leben. Vielleicht hat man bereits alles gesehen, sodass man verzweifelt, weil es einfach nichts mehr Neues gibt. Vielleicht gibt es noch etwas zu entdecken, doch man hat die Lust daran verloren. Vielleicht hat man auch nach dem Sinn des Lebens gesucht und herausgefunden, dass es ihn gar nicht gibt.  
  
Sinn des Lebens... ein interessanter Gedanke. Kennt ihr ihn? Wisst ihr, weshalb ihr existiert? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Vielleicht habe ich es einst gewusst, doch nun scheint mir jeglicher Sinn meines erbärmlichen Daseins verloren, abhanden gekommen in dem unendlichen Abgrund, in den ich vor schier ewig langer Zeit gestürzt bin. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob ich schon auf dem Grund aufgeschlagen bin, oder ob ich immer noch falle. Um mich herum ist es dunkel, eine undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, deren Anfang sich längst verloren hat und deren Ende niemals kommen wird. Einmal in ihr gefangen, bleibt man für immer dort.  
  
Es gibt Tage, da frage ich mich, ob ich überhaupt noch lebe. Gut, *leben* ist wohl der falsche Begriff- ich lebe schon längst nicht mehr, existiere nur noch. Kennt ihr den Unterschied? Nein? Seid beruhigt, auch ich kannte ihn einst nicht. Nun erfahre ich es jeden Tag aufs Neue. Zu leben bedeutet, sich an etwas erfreuen zu können, und sei es nur ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl. Zu existieren bedeutet, zwar dazusein, doch an nichts mehr Freude zu finden. Wenn man jeden Tag das Gleiche tut, ohne darin irgendeinen Sinn zu sehen, ist das dann noch Leben? Oder tut man es dann nicht einfach automatisch, ohne je zu wissen, warum, und auch ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken?  
  
Auch ich tue jeden Tag das Gleiche. Ich sitze hier und starre ins Nichts, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht. Ich könnte doch aufstehen und weggehen, das sagt ihr so einfach. Könnt ihr mir denn auch sagen wohin? Ich habe kein Zuhause mehr, und auch sonst nichts mehr, für das es sich lohnen würde, die Mühen auf mich zu nehmen. Warum also sollte ich woanders hingehen? Nein, sagt nichts. Ich bin vollkommen zufrieden damit. Ich werde hier noch lange sitzen, wahrscheinlich für immer...  
  
Verzeiht mir, ich bin schon wieder abgeschweift.  
  
Aber es ist schön zu sehen, dass mein Geist, trotz allem was geschehen ist, noch in der Lage ist, solche philosophischen Gedanken zu bilden. Das ist das einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist, das Denken. Das habe ich auch schon damals gut gekonnt, und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich einmal ein Gelehrter geworden. Vielleicht... wäre da nicht diese verdammte Begabung im Schwertkampf gewesen, vermischt mit jugendlichem Übermut. Und so wurde ich, was schließlich dazu führte, dass ich das wurde, was ich jetzt bin.  
  
Warum hat mich denn keiner davon abgehalten, das einzig Falsche zu tun, und Krieger zu werden?!? Das einzig Falsche, fragt ihr jetzt? Natürlich war es das einzig Falsche, denn sagt, was hätte noch schlimmeres geschehen können? Von allen Möglichkeiten, die das Leben bietet, habe ich die schrecklichste gewählt. Na ja, ein Glückspilz war ich schließlich noch nie... Ich habe zwar viele Kämpfe gefochten, alle überlebt und bin meistens unverletzt geblieben, doch scheinbar habe ich einen Kampf zu viel geschlagen...  
  
Natürlich ahnte ich, was geschehen würde, falls mich die Orks eines Tages gefangen nehmen sollten. Wohlgemerkt, ich *ahnte* es, die Geschichten sind schließlich allgemein bekannt. Doch selbst meine schlimmsten Horrorphantasien kamen nicht im Entferntesten an das heran, was wirklich geschah.  
  
Natürlich wusste ich, dass die Orks mich foltern würden, so etwas tun sie oft, nur so aus Spaß. Aber dass sie *so* etwas tun könnten, wäre mir niemals in den Sinn gekommen... Doch wenn schon sie so grausam sind, wie ist erst ihr Meister? Wenn ich noch so etwas mit Mitleid verspüren könnte, würde es denjenigen gehören, die von Sauron gefangengenommen wurden. Möge das Schicksal ihnen gnädig sein. Na ja egal, es bringt eh nichts. Schicksal... Auf ein gnädiges Schicksal zu hoffen ist Schwachsinn. Das habe ich schmerzhaft erfahren müssen.  
  
Was geschehen ist, wollt ihr wissen? Soll ich euch wirklich davon erzählen? Wollt ihr wirklich von dem bestialischen Gestank in den Schlupflöchern der Orks hören? Oder lieber von der ewigen Finsternis? Oder von den endlosen Schmerzen? Oder von den grausamen Dingen, die sich die kleinen Hirne der Orks ausdenken, um ihre Gefangenen zu quälen? Oder davon, wie sie ihre primitiven Gelüste befriedigen? Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie es ist, irgendwo angekettet zu sein, allein, hilflos, umgeben von mehr als einem Dutzend Orks? Stellt es euch genau vor, hört ihr Lachen, riecht ihren Gestank, seht ihre gierig grinsenden Gesichter, spürt, wie sie immer näher kommen und...  
  
Ich könnte euch viel erzählen, und ihr würdet staunen, was ich alles durchgemacht habe. Vielleicht würdet ihr mich dann verstehen. Aber was soll's, ich will euch nicht mit unwichtigen Geschichten aus meiner Vergangenheit belasten. Vergesst es einfach!  
  
Jetzt sagt nicht "nein"! Freut euch lieber, seid glücklich! Ihr Glücklichen, ihr könnt es einfach vergessen!  
  
Mir bleibt nur die schreckliche Gewissheit, dass ich kein Vergessen finden werde. Niemals. Gut, dass dies keinen interessiert. Ist auch besser so. Schaut mich einfach an und vergesst mich dann wieder.  
  
Ich bin Niemand.  
  
***  
  
Ende  
  
Ich bin irgendwie neugierig, ob das hier überhaupt jemand liest... Ich meine, es ist kein Legolas dabei... Und ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass Geschichten ohne ihn weniger gelesen werden... Aber Schluss damit. Mein Legolas-Plädoyer steht in meinem Profil. 


End file.
